


Jawn's Sheyshey

by pascaler23



Series: Different Experiments [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/pseuds/pascaler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John drunk texts Sherlock (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jawn's Sheyshey

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Araelle and I came up with all sorts of derivations of Sherlock's name. It inspired this.
> 
> Enjoy, I hope it's not too confusing!

**Sherlock**

**Sherlock**

**Sherlooooooooooooock**

**Sherloooooooopooooooooooock**

**OI**

**Answer me!!!@!**

**I’m in some places with chairs and people and music and greg. Hes saying i have to go back home. I dont wanna. Come tell him to stop.**

_John, I’m gone on a case in Estonia. I can’t come to you. I’ve been here for a week, but you can’t remember of course. You obviously went for pints with Lestrade now that I’m away because you know I don’t like it when you’re drunk for the good reason that I don’t want you to send erotic message to strangers like you did last time. Plus, I know you’re drunk because you can’t even remember Lestrade’s name. It’s George._

**Hahhhaahaha his name is not george!!!!1!! You adorable dork**

_Exactly what I was saying. You’re drunk. Go home and tell Mrs.Hudson to give you an alka-seltzer. Don’t throw up in our sitting room. Do it downstairs, if it ’s inevitable._

**Im not going home. It’s fun here, i love everyone here. Wish you were here too you make everything better. Make me all warmy and marshmallow. Like sugar. Sherlock shegar.**

**Tell me something to meke me feel hot like when youre with me**

_As much as I would enjoy sexting I’d rather not do it with you in that state. You are much more arousing with your mind, and I can’t have it right now. Just go home, I don’t want you to be ill._

**Hihihii sexting its like the first time we talked we were sexting haha!!!!! That was fun**

_Here, I texted Lestrade to take you home. I told him that if he didn’t I’d start to put body specimens in his fridge again. I don’t think he wants to go down that road another time._

**Nooo sherlock greg wants to take me home again, stop him!!. Hes pulling at my arm.**

_Did you even read my last text?!_

**Sodding greg. I like you more.**

_How you state the obvious is superfluous, don’t use my phone memory capacity for such rubbish._

**Youre my sherlock**

_Yes._

**my sheyshey**

_Please John, we’ve already had a talk about nicknames._

**Im your jawn**

_Jawn? It sounds ridiculous. It’s not even a word._

**Neither is sheyshey.**

**Sherloo**

_Stop this John._

**CALL ME JAWN!!**

**You’re foxy. i always thought so.**

_I know. You told me._

**You’re like a sexy tiger in bed.**

**Shertiger**

**SHERGRRRRRRRRRRRR HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHH**

_Are you in the cab yet?_

**Why are u interrupting the sexting?!?! Talking about cabs isnt sexy. Oh, you wanna do it in a cab?!?!? yeeeeeesssss sexy**

_We’re not sexting, John. I’m currently working on the degradation of human tongue when burnt and you are going home to sleep._

**Doing experiments just turns you on so were sexting.**

**Hehehe i just did a pun about when the first time we texted hahahahah its funny Sherlock**

_I’ve never laugh so hard, John._

**Hehhehe i like yuor laugh.**

_And I like it when you use grammar properly. We can’t have everything we want. Now I’m going to have a headache._

_**Seeeexlooock** _

**I miss your hair too.**

**Sherlock CrazyLocks**

_Stop with the nicknaming, you’re making a fool of yourself and making me gag._

**Shirtless Shertless**

**Ohohoohohhh! SPOCKLOCK!!!! SHERSPOCK!!!! BECAUSE YOU LIKE STAR TREK!!!!!!!!!! thats so perfect!!!!1!!**

**And im a doctor, so i can be bones.**

_Are you insinuating you want to try roleplay?_

**You know who else is hot?? That Hiddleston actor**

**Sherloki**

**You’d be sexy in loki’s outfit.**

_You’re misspelling lucky. And it’s not even a name._

_Are you home yet?_

**Yes :( i want to go back but i dont remember the way. it disappeared. Oh!!! You should take that on a case, the vanishing chairs and music place. They were some pints, too.**

_Happy to know you’re safe back home. Now go to bed, I’ll text you in the morning._

**U no fun. I don’t like you. Shreklock. Shrek is ugly**

_Who is Shrek? Does he work at Scotland’s Yard?_

**You know what, you think youre soo cool and that you know stuff but you dont know everything. Who doesnt know about shrek?!?!??**

_I would try to convince you otherwise, but you’re too drunk to agree with me. I’ll prove you wrong in the morning._

**Whatever im all sleepyish.**

_Obviously. Go to bed, I’ll check on you tomorrow. I’m never leaving for so long again, I prefer when you’r e with me._

**Good because i dont like it you leaving. I miss you.**

_I do too. Sleep well._

**You too. xxxxxxxx :)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> Find me on: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/canoe23


End file.
